Lending a Hand
by Xehanorto
Summary: 'Viola' has decided to go down the generous route and help out a busy man. But this decision quickly comes back to haunt her. These are her final moments after she lends the Invisible Man a hand.


**So recently I was doing an RP related to Witch's House and I just got the idea for this little one shot. The description should be enough to tell you what happens, but suffice to say this is going to be gruesome. So if you have a weak stomach you may not want to read this. Otherwise, please enjoy this little drabble.**

* * *

Viola looked at the moving knife that was seemingly cutting at nothing on the cutting board. She could tell someone was there, but they couldn't be seen. The knife was going back and forth at a fast pace and Viola wondered to herself what he was cutting for.

She looked closely at a knife only for a voice to speak. "Ah, I'm busy. So busy…" The person simply continued chopping away, not uttering another word.

"I can lend a hand if you like?" Viola's voice sounded innocent and the knife stopped moving once she said those words.

"Oh, thank you." The invisible person then grabbed her right arm and slammed her wrist down onto the cutting board, raising his knife into the air. Viola gasped as she struggled to get free to no avail.

"A hand is exactly what I needed." The voice was thick with malice as he swung the knife down and chopped her hand clean off, blood beginning to pour from it. Viola could only manage a whimper at the pain she was feeling right now, unable to scream.

While she was stunned from the pain coursing through her body at the moment, the chef grabbed her other arm and repeated the same motions. Soon, two hands were lying on the board, whilst Viola's blood continued to stain the chef's kitchen.

Viola could only cry weakly as the knife was placed onto the cutting and she was dragged over to the cabinets, as a small blood trail followed behind her. She heard a small clicking sound as the book case slid to the side, revealing a metal door. The invisible person opened the door and shoved her inside the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was in the room, she immediately tried to open the door to get out with her arms, but she found that they could not turn the door knob. She was trapped in here and she was going to die. She began screaming, calling for someone to help her, but no sound was ever returned to her desperate pleas.

Eventually her screams died out, her throat having gone dry from screaming for a few minutes straight. It was only when she stopped screaming that she noticed the air was thick with the smell of dried and rotten blood. Her arms were still gushing out blood from the cuts from earlier and she was beginning to feel lightheaded as a result.

Viola turned around and saw dozens of skeleton corpses scattered throughout the room all devoid of any flesh. The main feature on all of them was that they were missing their hands. So, she was going to end up just like them? No, she had to escape; she had to get out of this house. Otherwise all she did would be for nothing.

She mustered up as much energy as she could and tried to slam into the door, but it barely budged to being made out of metal. Actually it had nearly dislocated her right shoulder when she collided with the door. However this did not stop her and she continued trying to slam her way out, her bone starting to stick out more and more out where her hand had been cut off.

Viola groaned after the tenth try, her body having gone numb from the blood loss she had endured from her injuries. Then, she heard a second clicking sound and heard something slam against the wall. The invisible person had closed the shelf back and any attempt at escaping was futile now.

Viola stumbled onto the floor and was now leaning on a pile of skeletons. Her breathing was growing slower and her body grew colder. She knew her end was coming, but couldn't she have lived a normal life before she died? How did 'she' manage to trap her in her own house? How could she have been so careless as to allow this to happen?

She felt her brain slowly down as well now, her thinking process become much slower. She felt all her senses dulling, the room becoming even darker, despite their barely being any light inside of the room. Her arms had become shriveled up from loss of blood and one could practically see her bones from underneath her mangled skin.

Viola's body then stopped moving and her body was as cold as ice. She had passed away, however her soul would now be trapped inside this house just like all the ones she had captured before.

A sliding sound was heard and the door to the chamber opened with several rats and other vermin crawling into the room. They began swarming the corpse like flies on meat and began pulling off her skin and everything else that was chewable.

Large chunks of her flesh were pulled off and her body became less and less recognizable as anything resembling her was removed. They took everything from the hair, to her green eyes now devoid of any life, to all other parts of her body.

Blood had poured from her body as her flesh had been torn off and it quickly began to blend in with everything else in the room, only adding to the existing stench inside of the room. The rats and other vermin filled out one by one with different assortments of what was once Viola.

Soon the door slammed shut and Viola was simply an addition to the gallery of skeletons that had been kind enough to lend a hand.


End file.
